Frostfell Fanatic! (Quest)
Steps #Collect all of the mysterious Frostfell objects: #* Find a mysterious Frostfell object. This is Figgy Pudding and is found in the Frostfell Wonderland Village, on a table at #* Find another mysterious Frostfell object. This is a Frostfell Tree Snowglobe and is found in McScroogle Corp. HQ at during the quest Saving Frostfell. #**Note: After completion of the quest, the Snowglobe can be found near Queen Bunny in the Frostfell Wonderland Village at #* Find another curious Frostfell object. This is a Purple Gift Box in Gnip Gnopp's Gizmo Shop on a bench at during The Giftgiver's Dilemma and Gnopp's One Stop Shop. #**Note: After completion of the quests, the Gift Box can be found by Gardy Ex-Giftgiver in the Frostfell Wonderland Village at . #* Find a curious Frostfell object. This is a Bowl of Apples and a Skull in the Gigglegibber Gifty Storehouse at during the quest Raiding the Gifty Storehouse. #* Find a peculiar Frostfell object. This is a Sack of Coal and is found in Mr. McScroogle's Boudoir at during the quest A Frostfell Favor. #**Note: After completion of the quest, the Coal can be found near Mr. McScroogle at . #* Find another peculiar Frostfell object. This is a Rack of Ice Weapons and is found in The Icy Keep, outside the western tower at . #**Note: If you don't pick-up the weapon rack the first time you will need to re-enter the Icy Keep, to get the easy instance you'll need to pick-up the quest It's Time to Sleigh the Dragon! from Snarf Frostfoot in Frostfell. #* Find a marvelous Frostfell object. This is a Blue and White Gift Box and is found in The Gigglegibber Hideout, in the king's room at during the quest The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump. #**Note: After completion of the quest, the Gift Box can be found by Pinchy Presentpeeler in Qeynos Harbor at or West Freeport at . #* Find another marvelous Frostfell object. This is a Leather-Wrapped Gift Box and is found in any player city: #**Freeport - Found in West Freeport outside the stables at #**Gorowyn - Found in Timorous Deep on The Academy of Warfare platform at #**Kelethin - Found in Greater Faydark outside of the Order of Arcane at #**Neriak - Found in Neriak, City of Hate next to the mailbox in the New Foreign Quarter at #**New Halas - Found in Frostfang Sea inside Ravens' Roost at #**Qeynos - Found in North Qeynos outside Irontoe's East at #*Find a magical Frostfell object. This is a giant butterscotch ball, and is only visible while on a Frostfell Candy Grab quest. #**Antonica - On a rock at by the start of the Frostfell Candy Grab: Antonica. #**Commonlands - On a rock at near Elmin Olara.Just down the path toward the MAIN Gate to West Freeport. (2012 - Did not have to take Candy Grab quest, was on rock) #***NOTE: You must accept the Frostfell Candy Grab quest in order to see the butterscotch, but you can delete the quest after getting your update if you don't wish to participate in the race. Alternatively, if you're trying to score as much candy as possible, proceed as normal and simply pick up the butterscotch prior to talking to Snowball to complete the quest. #*Find another magical Frostfell object. This is a layered Frostfell cake. #** Found in Cheriweth's Confectory at , on the table to the left of Candice. #** Requires the quest Merry Mischief to access the confectionery, grab the cake before leaving the zone, as this is a "once per year" quest. #**Note: After completion of the quest, the cake can be found near Candice Cheriweth in the Frostfell Wonderland Village at # Find someone to give these mysterious Frostfell objects to. Ginger Snaps can be found in the Frostfell Wonderland Village by the Frostfell Stove & Kegs at . Rewards * * (2011) *Suffix Title: "the Frostfell Fanatic" -- "hidden" reward" Credits